Stuck In Two Loves
by PrincessChiz
Summary: Continuation story of StuckInABox - Sam is still being harassed by Vance Anderson, so her and Freddie work together to get rid of him. What will they do? SEDDIE (Credit for the plot goes to XyrillaLivotazina)


**A/N – Hey, guys! This is a little continuation story from #StuckInABox, I hope you like it! I got requested to do this by XyrillaLivotazina, and I have to give all the credit of the plotline to them! I hope you like it, XyrillaLivotazina, and I want you to know your message seriously made my day. Thanks!  
****Daisy:D**

Sam Puckett sat down on the couch after a long day. They had finally managed to get Cat out of the stupid box but it had taken a lot of effort, and she had been once again harassed by the guy at the magic store - Vance Anderson. Now, however much she hated him, it had felt nice as it was the first guy who had properly taken interest in her since the whole Freddie thing (which she still wasn't over, really).  
Vance had done nothing but text, Call and Video Chat Sam, and has also turned up at their apartment. Sam started to feel angry at the fact that Vance Anderson thought he could just flirt with her. Every time he did she beat him up, but he just came back for more.  
Angrily, she picked up her phone and checked Twitter. Had Carly tweeted anything? No. Gibby? No. Spencer? No. Freddie? No.  
Sighing again, she tweeted herself.  
'I wish he could just leave me alone!'

Freddie Benson was about to get into bed when his phone notified him that Sam had tweeted. He picked it up and read 'I wish he could just leave me alone!'. He was about to text her, afraid she was talking about him, but decided against it, thinking it might make her angrier. I called her roommate Cat instead.

Cat was just getting into her pyjamas when Freddie Benson rang. It was unexpected - she really didn't think he'd ever call again after what happened with the Tuna. She picked up anyway.  
"Hi!" Cat squealed down the phone.  
"Hey." Freddie replied.  
"What's up?"  
"How's Sam?" Freddie got straight to the point.  
"Er, Sam's fine. Do you want to speak to her?"  
"No." Freddie said quickly. "Well, yes, but I'd rather speak to you about this. She tweeted a few minutes ago about wishing some boy would leave her alone."  
"Oh, yeah. She was probably talking about Vance."  
"Vance?" Freddie was partly relieved it wasn't about him, but also angry that there was some other boy in her life.  
"Yeah, this guy at the magic shop. He keeps flirting with her."  
"Are they going out?"  
"No, Sam keeps beating him up. I can tell she's close to giving up though."  
"Giving up?"  
"Yeah. She mentioned it to me last night when I was in my box."  
"Your box?"  
"Don't ask." Cat replied. "Anyway, she said she wanted to get rid of him, so she might go out with him so she can break up with him."  
"No, she can't do that! Isn't there some other way? Can't she-"  
"Is someone jealous?" Cat sang down the phone.  
"No, I just don't think-"  
"You're jealous." Cat giggled. "It's alright, she's in love with you too."  
"She is?"  
"I think so. She's always talking about you."  
"Really?"  
"Yep. Don't tell her I told you that, though. She'll kill me."  
Freddie just smiled.  
"Anyway, I need to go now. Sam's shouting at Vance."  
"He's at your house?"  
"No. He called her on her phone. I'll talk to you later, Freddie B."

The next day, Sam woke up to find that she had two misses calls from Vance and one from Freddie - wait, Freddie?  
She called him back immediately, even though she was still half asleep.  
"Hello?" Freddie said on the line. Sam smiled at the sound of his voice.  
"Hey."  
"You just woke up?"  
"Yep."  
"I can call you back later if you want, I didn't mean to-"  
"Freddie, it's fine."  
"Alright."  
"So how are you?" Sam asked, getting out of bed.  
"Good." Freddie sighed. "You?"  
"Alright."  
"I heard about this whole Vance Anderson thing."  
"You did? How?"  
"Well, I saw your tweet and was worried about you so I asked Cat and she explained."  
"Oh."  
"He annoying?"  
"He is SO annoying. Gosh, it's like Reuben all over again. Horrible."  
"Are you interested?"  
"No. God, no."  
"Then why can't you tell him that?"  
"I have but he won't listen."  
"I can help." Freddie said quietly.  
"What?"  
"I was thinking. I can help you, if you want."  
"Freddie, you really don't have to..."  
"I want to."  
"How can you help?"  
"I'm coming down to LA to see you."  
"What?"  
"We're on spring vacation at Ridgeway. I'm coming down to see you, to help you sort this out."  
"Freddie, you're a nub." Sam said, though she said it as a complement.  
"I'll be there tomorrow." He said, and then hung up the phone.

"I talked to your special friend on the phone yesterday." Cat informed as Sam finally got out of bed.  
"I know you did." Sam rolled her eyes. "He called me this morning. And he's not my 'special friend'."  
"I told him you loved him."  
Sam did a spit-take with her orange juice. "You told him WHAT?"  
"I told him you loved him."  
"Why the heck would you do that? I don't love him, I barely like him. I don't-"  
"You love him, Sam."  
"I don't."  
"Whatever you say." Cat sang. "He said he loved you. Well, he didn't deny it, or the fact that he was jealous of you and Vance."  
"I doubt he still loves me." Sam rolled her eyes. "But he is coming tomorrow to help me with the whole Vance thing."  
"He is?"  
"Yeah." Sam said, like it was nothing, when really it did mean a lot to her.  
"What's he going to do to stop Vance?"  
"I don't know, but he insisted he had something planned."

The next day, true to his word, Freddie did turn up, an over-night bag on his shoulder. "Hey, Frednerd." Sam smiled, welcoming him into the house.  
"Hey, Sam." Freddie smirked.  
"You came just in time; Vance said he's on his way to win me over."  
Freddie frowned. "Can I put my bag in your room?"  
"Sure." Sam led the way. "Freddie, you really don't have to do this. I mean…"  
"Sam, its fine. You know that."  
"But-"  
"Sam, I still care about you. And after you saved me from the Tuna, I guess you do, too. We've always had a special thing going on, and I know we're both not very good at admitting it 'cause we usually get hurt in the progress. We don't have to label it as anything, because I know you don't like that, but we are still friends. And friends help each other out, right?" Freddie took a step towards her. "I'm going to help you out. I know that good things never come out of you being angry with someone, so I'm going to stop him harassing you so that you can be happy again, alright?"  
"Alright." Sam smiled.

There was a knock on the door. Sam tried to act like she wasn't nervous, but she really was. She didn't know what Freddie would do to stop him – would he go over the top?  
Vance let himself in and saw that Sam was sat on the couch with a boy he hadn't seen at the apartment before. "Hey, cupcake." He smiled.  
"Don't call me that." Sam ordered.  
"Who's your little friend?"  
"I'm her boyfriend, Freddie Benson." Freddie said before Sam could say anything, putting his arm around her.  
"Sam doesn't have a boyfriend."  
"I do now." Sam smiled. "We got together yesterday. You got a problem with that, Vance?" She smiled at Freddie.  
"Yes, I have a problem. You're mine!"  
"I'm not yours." Sam rolled her eyes.  
"She's mine." Freddie said.  
"But you were supposed to love me." Vance whined. "We're meant to be."  
"Leave her alone." Freddie ordered.  
"You don't scare me." Vance rolled his eyes. "You look nerdy. You're weak."  
"He is nerdy and weak." Sam admitted. Freddie frowned at her, and she chuckled. "He's nerdy. He's weak. But we love each other, and that's all that matters."  
"Since when were you sweet?" Vance questioned. "You're all agressive. What do you know about love?"  
"I know a lot about love."  
"Then why don't you break up with nerd-boy and come have some fun with me?"  
"Because I don't like you!"  
"I bet you paid him, didn't you." Vance laughed.  
"What?" Sam asked.  
"You paid him to go out with you- wait, I bet you're not even going out. I bet you're fake dating so that I'll go away!"  
"That is so not true." Sam and Freddie denied simultaneously. Vance walked closer and sat down next to Sam.  
"I don't believe that you're really going out."  
"We are." Freddie narrowed his eyes.  
"Prove it." Vance ordered.  
"We're-" At that moment, Vance's phone notified him with a text.  
"I'll be back." He said, getting up off the couch and slamming the door behind him.

"Well hello, Freddie Benson." Cat giggled as she skipped into the apartment. "Where's Sam?"  
"Shower."  
"What'cha doing?"  
"Sam forced me to make her a three course meal."  
Cat giggled gain. "Oh, Sam and her aggression."  
"Yep, she's aggressive alright." Freddie grinned as he looked at the new array of bruises on his left arm.  
"You love it though." Cat smiled.  
"The aggression? Not really." Freddie laughed.  
"But-"  
"I really don't like Sam, Cat. We're just friends. I don't like her like that."

"Wait, Spencer really did that?" Sam laughed, putting another fry in her mouth.  
"I swear." Freddie chuckled. "It took us hours to get him down."  
"That's hilarious!"  
"I know. And then, the next day, my mum was looking after his leg, and Gibby is convinced he walked in on them kissing."  
"No way! Your mum and Spencer?"  
"Yes! I don't believe it, but Gibby swears he saw it."  
"That's crazy." Sam laughed, slurping her drink.  
"Oh, and you'll never guess what happened next-" Freddie was cut off by Vance sitting next to them.  
"You two broke up?" Vance suggested, raising his eyebrows.  
"No!" Sam groaned. "Can't you see we're on a date here?" really, the two had just got hungry so gone to Bots for lunch, but it was the perfect excuse to fool Vance.  
"I'm joining you." Vance stated, and then ordered some fries.  
"Seriously Vance-"  
"Have you two even kissed?"  
"Yeah, we kiss all the time." Sam said.  
"Show me?"  
"No, Vance, that's just wrong." Sam said.  
"Pretty please?"  
"Leave me alone!"  
"Sam-"  
"Freddie, can I talk to you outside for a moment?" Sam pleaded.  
"Sure." Freddie said, taking her hand and leading her outside.  
Once they were outside the restraunt, Sam dropped Freddie's hand and leaned against the wall, sitting on the floor, and Freddie then sat next to her. "What's up?" Freddie asked.  
"Freddie, I don't think this is working." She said, looking at him.  
"Neither do I." Freddie admitted.  
"I think I might go out with him." Sam said after a moment's silence.  
"What?"  
"I think it's the best way. We'll just go out for a couple of days and then I'll break up with him. Then he'll leave me alone."  
"Sam-"  
"Freddie-"  
"Sam, please. Don't go out with him. He's a douchebag."  
"He'll leave me alone."  
"He won't. Sam please just-"  
"Freddie please-"  
"I have an idea, okay?" The two stood up, and Sam leaned back against the wall, Freddie opposite her, standing close.  
"You'll go out with him for me?" Sam smirked.  
Freddie stuck his tongue out at her. "No. Look, I think-  
"He's coming!" Sam said, averting her eyes towards Vance who was walking towards them. She looked to Freddie for help, but Freddie looked confused, like he was having an argument with himself.  
Sam looked at Vance once more and then back at Freddie, who smiled at her one last time before lowering his lips to hers.  
Sam, even though she was confused, kissed back anyway, focusing on Freddie, not Vance. Freddie pushed her against the wall, bringing their bodies closer together. They continued to kiss for quite some time before Sam, who hadn't been prepared for the kiss, had to pull back due to the lack of oxygen in her body.  
Forgetting about Vance for a moment, they both stared into each other's eyes. Then they heard a growl. Sam raised her eyebrow at Vance. "I guess you are together." He huffed.  
"Yep." Sam confirmed.  
"Hey, can I have the number of your red head Friend? She was hot."  
"NO!" Sam rolled her eyes. "But I do have another friend who may be interested."  
Sam took his phone and inserted a number. "Call her." She laughed, before taking Freddie's hand and leading them back to the apartment.  
"What was that?" Sam asked as they started to walk.  
"What?"  
"The kiss, Doofus."  
"Oh..."  
"Was that your 'special idea' to get rid of Vance?" She asked.  
"Er... no..."  
"Then why did you kiss me?"  
"I wanted to." Freddie said, looking to the ground. "He just got me so angry... I don't want you to be with anyone else, Sam."  
"I can't be lonely forever, Fredface."  
"You know what I mean. I want to be with you."  
"Like..."  
"Yeah, I want to go out with you. I love you, Sam."  
"I love you too." Sam smiled.  
"So we're cool?"  
"We're cool. Well, as cool as you can get, Fredfart."  
"You know, I thought you might have matured a bit since you came to LA." Freddie laughed.  
"Nope." Sam laughed.  
"Sam, I-"  
"URG, no more sappy stuff, Benson."  
"Please?"  
"Later."  
"Fine."  
"Hey, what were you going to do to get rid of Vance before you, you know, kissed me."  
"Well, it was a plan that involved Gibby, Mrs Briggs, a pound of chocolate, and a bus."  
"What the chiz, Benson?"  
"Whose number did you give to Vance?"  
"Pfft... No-one's..."  
"Tell me."  
"Your mothers."  
"Sam!" Freddie screamed. Sam laughed and then started to run, Freddie chasing her.  
"Still love me now, Benson?" Sam chuckled.  
"Even more than before." Freddie replied.  
"I told you to stop with the snappiness, Freddie!" Sam said, before slowing down so he could catch her up, and then kissing him deeply, truly happy for the first time since she moved to LA.


End file.
